


Vile is a Homonym II

by bellygunnr



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Physical Abuse, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: A sequel and continuation of Vile is a Homonym, written in an experimental format.





	Vile is a Homonym II

( 1 month )

the memory has ingrained itself as The Incident within me,  
that critical catalyst where i finally called for help  
and zero came running.  
but i brushed away the hope-- surely, it could not be real.

it could not be real that zero, of all people,  
would be concerned for me  
he was much too glorious  
upon the pedestal i had placed him

( _but he had helped me, and he had asked--_ )  
( _"why didn't you call for help sooner?"_ )

and for this month, i could breathe  
and i did breathe  
i am breathing, and it doesn't hurt  
i have not seen the medical bay in a month!

( _it's sad to say that this is a record,_ )  
( _sad to say that the nurses look at me with relief)_  
( _they do not like regular faces)_

but there's that insidious thing again--  
hope, flickering and unbidden  
hope that i'll finally sleep again  
that i can grow into myself

that i can live without being hunted.

=  
(2 months)

i knew then that it could not last  
when i saw vile in the halls.  
i cannot see his eyes  
but i know that when i saw him,  
he saw me.

( _the nightmares will come back tonight)_

i check myself immediately  
reserved and demure, frightened  
a prey animal  
running from being eaten

( _vile does not approach me_ )

i see vile, more than i see zero  
but vile passes by  
his shoulder does not even brush me  
yet i feel--

( _my combat protocols are triggered_ ).

=  
(3 months)

it happens  
he finds me in the arena  
like he did so long ago  
and his hand crashes down on my shoulder

he doesn't crush,  
it's almost gentle- by vile's standards  
and i look up instantly  
a smile plastered, bright

"i missed you"  
i say robotically (i am a robot)  
"you shouldn't be so silly-"  
"as to get yourself in trouble"  
(vile likes it when i'm cheeky)

"Spar with me, X."  
is all the maverick hunter says  
squeezing my shoulder  
and walking away.

=  
(5 months)

zero has taken notice of me,  
without my cry for help  
he has stopped me in the hall  
with plenty of room between us

(a novelty)

"are you doing alright, x?"  
his voice is warm  
"i would have checked in sooner-"  
"but duty calls, you know?"

(it's been four months, i cry piteously)

"yes it does,"  
i say with a smile  
and it's not so artificial.  
"i am alright--"  
 ~~i've never been better.~~

=  
(7 months)

it happens.  
vile loses his temper  
and i hear his raging  
from the other end of the building

( _i dont know what possesses me_ )

i rush out to stop him  
bursting only in time for  
something blunt to crash into me

( _something heavy... furniture?_ )

somehow, i shake it off  
and probe forward  
latching onto vile's heavy gauntlet  
"don't do this!"

there's others here, i think  
but i cannot see them  
because vile rounds on me  
and all i see is red

(i'm reminded of what i'm here for)  
(vile needs help,  _a friend_ \--)  
(he's suffering)

A fist collides into my gut  
and the cavities there collapse  
i am not solidly built--  
it's a wonder my skeleton isn't punched out of me.

=

the medical staff aren't happy to see me  
and i don't know how long it's been  
since i was here last  
"this is the worst we've seen all year!"

(a domestic case, too,)  
(i hear them blink sadly)

=  
(8 months)

zero has chosen me to spar  
a deadly (friendly) dance  
that chases all others  
from the arena

i feel myself swelling at the seams  
desperately reading zero's every move--  
there's skill there  
talent and restraint and a brain

( _i had thought brute strength was difficult!_ )

my buster is smoking   
i've never used it before-- not like this  
my shots produce smoke  
when they hit the arena floor.

my shots produce slightly scorched metal  
when they hit zero's breastplate  
and his own buster  
threatens to warp mine

( _what power!_ )

the dance is fast, faster,   
deadly and beautiful  
light as ballet  
and zero is--

he throws me to the ground  
and i concede,  
beaten and battered,  
"thank you," i breathe.

"you're good when you're not being mangled"  
zero says harshly  
"meet me again tonight"  
(the pedestal comes crashing down).

=  
"you're partnering with me tonight"  
"on a routine patrol, got it?"  
zero's voice is terse  
his eyes are sharp  
( _calculating_ )

"yes, sir,"  
i say obediently  
though i am caught off guard  
"i will do my best--"

"you always do"  
"this will be your first mission, right?"  
(you're long overdue)  
( _but he doesn't say that out loud_ )

i nod.  
he sighs.


End file.
